


Quiet Moments

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bonding, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: It's something just to bring them closer together.





	

Jamie’s chest is tender, softer beneath his fingertips than he’d gotten used to over the summer. He’d stopped the pills a few days before, only keeping up with his regiment of fenugreek and chest massages. He rubs the special lotion Tyler got him into the skin of his pecs; it keeps his skin from getting raw from the constant stimulation, especially once camp started and his calluses thickened back up. 

 

Tyler’s been using his mouth more lately, too, latching on when they’re cuddling on the couch or lounging after sex or even when they’re hazy with sleep. More than once, Jamie’s woken up to Tyler mouthing sleepily at this chest. It was . . . nice. Comfortable, in it’s own way. 

 

“Okay?” Tyler presses up behind him, hands landing over Jamie’s on his chest. 

 

“Sore. S’okay, though.” 

 

Tyler takes over massaging the lotion in until his finger are just brushing softly over Jamie’s nipples. They tingle beneath his touch, puffy and warm, a darker pink than Jamie has ever seen them be. 

 

“Think it’ll work?” 

 

“Mm, hope so.” Jamie leans back into Tyler’s arms, turning his face so it’s pressed against Tyler’s neck. “It feels like it is.” All indicators look good, according to the research they’d done at the start of all this. 

 

It happens, finally, when Jamie’s flushed and panting over Tyler, Tyler’s come smeared between them. Gentle hands knead at his chest, and Jamie startles when there’s a sudden tingly feeling and the next swipe of Tyler’s thumb is wet. Tyler’s eyes are wide, and Jamie pushes himself up so he can touch his own nipple. The tiny bit of liquid there is already drying, but a gentle press of his fingers coaxes forth a few beads of yellowy liquid. He licks it off out of sheer instinct; the flavor is bland if slightly sweet. 

 

“Holy shit. Is that?” 

 

Jamie swallows hard, nodding and Tyler’s reaching out to touch him gently. “Can I?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They rearrange themselves on the bed so Jamie can cradle Tyler to his chest. With practiced ease, Tyler latches on. His hand gently pushes down on Jamie’s chest in rhythm with his tongue, and Jamie shivers at the whimpering sound that tears up Tyler’s throat. It doesn’t take long for Jamie’s milk - fuck, his  _ milk _ \- to run out, but Tyler doesn’t seem bothered by it. He’s soft and gasping and docile in Jamie’s arms. Jamie, for his part, feels impossibly calm and content, hands stroking along Tyler’s back in slow circles. 

 

“Good?” Jamie murmurs, a tiny curl of vulnerability creeping up this throat. 

 

“So . . . so good.” Tyler sounds hazy, stunned. “God, Jamie.” He tips his head back, pushing up to press their mouths together. Jamie can taste the faintest hint of milk on Tyler’s lips and that, more than anything, makes him blush. 

 

“Can I do the other side?” 

 

Jamie rolls back, and Tyler adjusts his positioning so he can easily latch onto Jamie’s other nipple. Really, the milk doesn’t amount to more than a few mouthfuls, but that really isn’t the point here. The point is the two of them, like this. Tyler dozes against Jamie’s chest, and Jamie thinks he could stay here forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/). I do take prompts!


End file.
